Luna llena, cuarto menguante
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Cazar, sacrificar y renunciar a su vida era sencillo. No buscaba más que solo su lugar en el mundo incluso si eso significaba renunciar al mundo primero. /Este fic es para el Foro de La aldea Oculta entre las Hojas en la actividad de Amigo secreto.


Luna llena, cuarto menguante

.

.

 _El lugar al que viajan las almas de los difuntos tras la muerte ha ido cambiando de nombre a lo largo de la historia: Hades, Kur, Duat, Gehenna, Infierno…_ _Pero los relatos mitológicos nos presentan que, a pesar del miedo atávico que infundían los dominios de la muerte, existían héroes, dioses o simples mortales que osaron descender a las profundidades infernales (_ _descensus ad inferos_ _). Este descenso a los infiernos se conoce como_ _katábasis._

 ***El mito del Descensus ad Inferos a través de la literatura clásica y otras manifestaciones estéticas**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Corrió, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, apretó con fuerza aquel libro, sus botas no soportaban la fricción a la que estaba siendo presionadas, quiso voltear pero se contuvo, debía alejarse, las zarzas se le enredaban en su falda que se encontraba rasgada, estaba cansada no sabía si había corrido mucho o poco o si aún la seguían persiguiendo, el lazo en su cabello resbaló y ella lo arrebató tirándolo lejos, cuando sintió que no podía más se recargó en un árbol y jadeó, sus pulmones le ardían, el vaho en la boca salía espeso, a lo lejos ya no se escuchaba nada. Le faltaba aun, debía cruzar el rio, debía caminar media hora y encontraría el camino donde la esperarían, si llegaba no le quedaría mucho para reponerse pues debían seguir caminado pero ya no estaría sola.

Media hora después, veía a lo lejos el camino aunque a nadie esperándola, se quedó a unos metros inspeccionando el camino, quizás era una trampa y sus perseguidores se habían adelantado.

—Ey, Sakura— escuchó el murmullo, buscó entre los arboles cuando sintió que algo le caía con la cabeza— estoy aquí.

Volteó arriba y vio a un hombre sentado, el hombre saltó a su lado, Sakura abrió la boca casi tanto que el hombre rio con ironía.

— ¿Sai?— murmuró viéndolo—tú…

—De verdad creíste que dejaste atrás a los hombres que te perseguían. No hubieras podido salir del castillo sin ayuda de adentro y créeme que no fue fácil...— no era tanto el asombro de verlo a él, sino cómo estaba, su piel excesivamente pálida, de su espalda podía verle las alas negras encogidas, sus pies tenían la forma de garras que se aferraban al árbol

—Pero, cómo… tú…

—Llevó en el castillo diez años, se supone que nadie debía saber que era un infiltrado y a juzgar por tu rostro hice un buen trabajo. La parte difícil fue no revelar mi verdadera forma, consume mucho poder estar en condición de humano.— relamió sus labios y Sakura pudo ver los colmillos que emergían, tenía mucho que no lo veía, repuso su sorpresa, no imaginaba que alguien como él estuviera siguiéndola

—Sai… estuvimos en el mismo lugar y no consideraste decirme que estabas de mi lado.

El nombrado no contestó, hizo una contorción en su torso y las alas desaparecieron dentro de su carne, avanzó un paso delante de la mujer

— Espera— dijo Sakura deteniéndose, cogió un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba en su bosa y corto su falta hasta arriba de las rodillas, soltó su corsé que le oprimía el pecho, se dejó solo la blusa blanca sintiéndose pronto más ligera. Sin decir más avanzó, Salí observó las prendar tiradas, y la vio avanzar con la falda hasta arriba de las rodillas y hecha jigotes, la siguió.

Llegaron a una cabaña solitaria y abandonada, que no era más que un cuarto de maderas que estaba cerca de caerse, supusieron que había sido algún día algún refugio para cazadores, se metieron para descubrir que estaba aún peor por dentro sin más que una mesa en medio a punto de caerse. Afuera la tarde tenía el sol a punto de caerse.

—Come, debemos recobrar fueras. Tsunade llegará en la noche y debemos seguir.

Sakura comenzó a comer unas galletas que llevaba, estaban secas y no tenían un buen sabor pero no se quejó era mejor tener el estómago lleno desde la noche anterior no había probado nada y cuando dio la primera mordida sintió el pan duro mojarse.

Tener a un personaje como él al alteraba, si hacia un movimiento raro él no dudaría en comérsela sin importar nada, Sakura imaginó que Tsunade estaba detrás de eso, cómo habían logrado convencerlo no lo sabía pero debía estar esperando un gran botín por su ayuda, no era precisamente alguien de buen corazón, aunque poco importaba, ella también tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y adivinó que su crimen era aun mayor.

—El libro— silbó Sai de pronto— Sakura guardó el temblor lo más que pudo, al voz de Sai se escuchaba lejana y no se dejaba engañar por su aprecian inocente, era **Asmodeo** después de todo, príncipe del inframundo.

—Lo guardaré— dijo mirándolo a los ojos— si no te importa.

—No me importa realmente — dijo él bajando la mano y sentándose en el piso recargándose en la pared.

Sakura lo imitó sentándose en la esquina contraiga, no pudo pegar un ojos, estar cerca de él le daba escalofríos, lo observó salir de la caña sin decir nada y se permito relajarse un momento

El ruido la hizo abrir los ojos con sobresalto, se puso de pie para ver que Sai no estaba presente, el frio había aparecido y empezó a tiritar, agudizó su vista para tratar de ver a través de la oscuridad, el ruido afuera se hizo más fuerte, apretó sus puños y dio un paso atrás solo para apreciar que sus piernas estuvieran listas para correr si era necesario, por la tarde había logrado ver algún sendero que conducía al pueblo cercano.

—Tranquila. Sakura.— La voz de afuera la tranquilizó y relajó sus músculos, esperó unos segundo antes de poder enfocar a la mujer que se acercaba, llevaba coletas bajas que recogían sus cabellos rubios, atrás de ella Sai entraba también, su mirada fija sobre ella.

—Tsunade— quiso gritar de la emoción tenía unos meses que no veía a su maestra, y se sentía más segura con ella, la mujer hizo un gesto de asentimientos.

—Es bueno verte, Sakura— contestó la mujer— no debemos perder tiempo **Asmodeo** — habló al hombre que estaba atrás de ella, comencemos.

El demonio avanzó, solo hasta entonces Sakura notó que llevaba un cuerda en su manos, tiró de ella y un hombre apareció amordazado tiritando de miedo y frio, sus ojos desorbitados recorrieron la habitación.

El nombrado lo soltó adentro, sacó un pergamino de la bolsa y lo extendió en el piso, Sakura retrocedió un poco, al instante una mancha negra invadió el piso extendiendo en un metro de diámetro, formando un círculo extenso, reconoció que era Goetia, el círculo mágico para invocar a los demonios, el pentagrama invertido.

—Empecemos— aclamó Sai, empezó a contorsionarse dentro del circulo a ante la mirada atenta de Sakura, el hombre liberó de nuevo sus alas, su cuerpo creció considerablemente, su piel se llenó de pelo negro, sus pies se trasformaron en dos patas con tres largos dedos, su cabeza empezó a moverse, sacando el hocico lleno de dientes y ojos rojos, Sakura se estremeció el transformes en esa bestia le daba una especie de escalofríos que nunca podría quitarse. Ya no era un hombre en ningún sentido, la lengua afilada que salía junto con la saliva, los grandes cuernos que se retorcían.

—Es realmente bueno estar de vuelta— bramó Sai— Se movió sus largas manos tomaron al hombre con facilidad, y lo arrojó al centro den circulo, — comience,

A la orden. Tsunade abrió el libro que llevaba en la mano, Sakura se hincó de inmediato, el hombre atado chillo de horror al verse en esa situación, Sai lo aplastó con una de sus patas.

—Silencio— ordenó. –Te ofrecemos aquí, oh poderoso Asmodeo, el corazón de este ser impuro para que lo lleves a tu reino, te ofrecemos aquí nuestra sangre para que bebas de ella…

El frio en la habitación heló sus cuerpos, Sakura estuvo tentada a ponerse de pie pero se mantuvo, estar de pie frente a un ritual era considerado una falta de respeto

— Aidoneus— la rubia cambió de idioma. —Acepta este, tu decimo sacrificio— acepta su sangre y viértela sobre el río Aqueronte, acepta el pagó.

La tierra cimbró, Sakura observó el momento. Preparó la daga que guardaba en su pecho, cuando corrió el viento corrió ella también, clavó la daga en el pecho del hombre y de un tajo lo abrió, la sangre le salpicó el rostro, sintió la tibieza del líquido sobre sus mejillas resbalar, metió la mano en pecho del hombre y arrancó con fuerza el corazón que se apagaba después de unos segundos, se apartó lo más rápido que pudo antes de que Sai la engullera, observó al demonio arrancar las entrañas del hombre de una mordida, el hocico devoró todo y vio esta vez por la cabeza dejando despedazado el cuerpo.

Cortó su mano con la misma daga, un corte profundo y dejó que el corazón goteara la sangre sobre su mano herida, sintió el ardor, Tsunade la imitó. El corazón ahora era solo un pedazo de carne malformado, Sakura volvió al circuló y se hincó por completo levantando sobre las manos el corazón ya malformado ofreciéndolo a Asmodeo quien lo tomó con una de sus garras y lo hecho en la boca. El olor a putrefacción llenó sus fosas nasales y contuvo las ganas de vomitar.

—Terminamos— dijo Tsunade. En la oscuridad de la noche Sakura pudo vislumbrar como Sai volvía a su forma humana, su rostro cubierto de sangre y sus ropas empapadas, la sonrisa siempre eterna de Sai no salía de sus labios. Las manos empapadas de sangre la hicieron temblar. Afuera aclarecía, siempre, sin importar que tan atenta estuviera no sentía las horas trascurrir cuando estaban en medio de un ritual.

—Esto ha sido interesante— murmuró el demonio. Sakura asintió sintiendo como la herida que se había infligido cerraba sacando un poco de humo al igual que Tsunade. De pronto ya no se sentía tan enferma.

.

.

Salieron sin decir más, Con Sai a la delantera que caminaba como si no necesitara luz, debía haber atravesado ese campo cientos de veces para estar familiarizado con el entorno, o en caso, mejor dicho no necesitar la luz para poder ver, Tsunade parecía que no tenía problemas tampoco, sus pisadas fuertes y seguras le daban a la menor un poco se seguridad, intentaba seguirles el ritmo pero no podía caminar bien, las ramas se azotaban en su rostro y ya tenía sus manos arañada pro las espinas al intentar apartarlas de su camino.

—Hiciese un excelente trabajo, Sakura. — Escuchó la voz de Tsunade y avanzó más rápido para estar a su par— Sai me ha dicho que tu fuga fue rápida y sin contratiempos

—Sí, respondió feliz— aunque no fue fácil ganarme la confianza de todos. Estuve bajo sospecha durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé— respondió la rubia— pero ha valido la pena, todo está listo ya, mañana acabará todo y serás libre, de echo todos los seremos.

Sakura quiso sonreír pero algo en su pecho no estaba conforme, desconfiaba de Sai a pesar de que Tsunade parecía confiar, aun llevaba el libro y esperaba el momento oportuno de dárselo a su maestra pero temía que el hombre planeara algo y se lo arrebatara.

La caminata le pareció más corta cuando sintió que se oscurecía y cuando vislumbraron un grupo de personas adelante Sakura pudo reconocer a algunos, no mediaron ninguna palabra y siguieron avanzando, algunos metros adelante Sai se posicionó a su par, Sakura no mencionó nada al principio pero aquel silencio que antes le parecía agradable se tornó un poco desesperante.

Lo reconocía, era uno de los principales demonios del inframundo, inmundo, pensó, no comprendía que quería alguien como él de todo eso, ¿era por diversión? No lograba entenderlo.

—Los humanos son divertidos — susurró Sai como si le hubiera leído la mente— realmente divertidos. — La mujer no contestó, su mano aun ardía por el corte que se había hecho a pesar de estar completamente sanada.

.

.

La habitación permanecía a oscuras, solo se escuchaban algunos murmullos, prendieron algunos candelabros para iluminar y no estar en penumbras.

—Llegaran pronto— anuncio una mujer de edad avanzada, se encontraba sentada en la única silla que había, todo debe estar listo,

—Está preparado, tenemos los pergaminos que faltaban, solo necesitamos el libro para comenzar

—Bien, la mujer se puso de pie, su encorvada figura se abrió paso hasta una mesa que estaba levemente iluminada, sobre ella una mujer estaba atada de pies y caminos en cada esquina de la mesa inmovilizándola, parecía estar aterrada, su grandes ojos seguían con terror cada movimiento que notaban la mordaza en su boca tenia algunos restos de manchas rojas, se había cansado de gritar hace horas.

—No tengas miedo, niña— le dijo la mujer de cabello rojo

La mujer parecía escucharla con verdadero pánico, las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, intento pedir piedad pero era imposible, no comprendía como había llegado ahí ni que es lo que estaban buscando con ella.

—No deberías mentirle— En ese momento Sai se materializaba, se aproximó y levantó la blusa que cubría el abdomen de la chica, está tembló cuando sintió el dedo frio del hombre—no es piadoso decirle eso, es como darle gotas del agua al sediento.

—Silencio, — exigió la mujer, el hombre solo sonrió, trazo con cuidado un circulo en su dedo en el vientre de la mujer, luego tomó una tintura que tenía en un frasco y mancho su dedo, repitió el proceso, un circulo negro se dibujó en el vientre, rodeando su ombligo, Sai colocó un pergamino a un lado, algunas escrituras estaban ahí con el dibujo que había impreso.

—Deberíamos esperar a Tsunade— sugirió la mujer— Es preciso que todo esté en orden.

Al momento de decirlo la puerta se abrió y abrió paso a la mencionada, Tsunade llegaba con Sakura, y otras tres personas

—Rápido, el libro. —pidió Mito, Sakura lo sacó de su bolsa y lo acercó, solo cuando dejo sus manos se permitió observar a la mujer que había hablado, era la primera vez que la veía aunque había escuchado mucho de ella, Mito, el cerebro detrás de todo, ella había liderado a todo un grupo de personas que buscaban lo mismo, con Tsunade como mano derecha había logrado reunir a centenares de seguidores, todo con una promesa; la vida eterna.

 _Sakura se había sentido diferente siempre a otros niños, siempre sentía que alguien la observaba, la seguía, se aterrorizaba al sentirse sola, veía sombras y figuras done nadie las veía, se sentía enloquecer y entonces conoció a Tsunade, ella le creyó le dijo que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, que por eso la había buscado, que eran únicas, podían ver la fina línea que separaba a los vivos de los muertos, poseía el Don de la claridad le había explicado, que no debía tener miedo, pronto comprendido a lo que se refería, le enseñó a leer libros sobre el infierno, seres que habitan en la tierra, deambulaban buscando comida._

 _Pronto le instruyó lo que nunca imaginó, recordaba vívidamente la primera vez que tocó el corazón de un hombre, la sensación de la vida en ella._

— _Naciste con esto— le había dicho la rubia en una de sus lecciones— pero esto también lleva un riesgo, las personas que poseen este Don tienden a morir jóvenes, estamos malditas— susurró._

— _¿Por qué? — La pregunta salió, ella no había pedio tenerlo._

— _Porque somos descendientes de ellos, nuestra sangre aun esta poseída por ellos y nos reclamaran tarde o temprano, no iremos la cielo, ni al infierno… es aquí donde perteneceremos por siempre, seres como los que ves deambulando sin forma ni rostro… pero hay una forma de detenerlos…de vivir por siempre…. Pero no será así, conseguiremos el_ _Byakugō y nos permitirán estar aquí…_

— _¿Byakugō?— Sakura no comprendía._

— _Lo entenderás… solo si estas dispuesta a entenderlo. –La mujer no tuvo que pensarlo, cualquier cosa era mejor que vivir en una pesadilla permanente._

Observó a la mujer acostada y al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella, sitio un frio cuando lo observó y él la observó también, su afilados ojos se le clavaron y pensó que él podía saber lo que pensaba, como si ser metiera en su mente, el sudor empezó a impregnársele en al frente, tenía miedo, pudo ver en ellos la oscuridad de su propia vida, su propia muerte. Un pozo sin fin que se arremolinaba en su corazón, el vacío de su existía, el largo viaje que había realizado hasta llegar ahí, las decenas de vida que había arrebatado, si vislumbro siendo ella con él fundidos, arrastrados por una torrente, el fuego alrededor de ellos… muriendo sin poder morir.

—Sakura— el grito de Tsunade la volvió a la tierra, volteo haberla y esta la señalaba para que se pusiera a un lado de ella, sobre la cabecera de la mesa.

— _Katábasisse_ – escuchó murmurar al hombre, las letras que estaban en el pergamino parecían desprenderse y serpentear por el papel, hacia el vientre de la víctima, quien gritó de pronto, las letras se incrustaron en su vientre mientras sacaban humo, la estaba marcando como la marcaron a ella siendo muy joven.

—Es el momento— dijo Mito mientras colocaba su mano sobre el vientre de la mujer que parecía estar en shock— _Aidoneus_ — murmuró leyendo a el libro que Sakura había traído, permíteme bajar a tu reino.

La mujer gritó aún más y Sakura quiso correr cuando el vientre de la mujer se anchó un poco, tratando de retener algo que quería salir ella.

—Aidoneus, permíteme bajar a tu reino, concédeme la gracia de estar en tu reino. Hemos alimentado a tus hijos, hemos bebido tu sangre…

Los hombres y mujeres habían formado un circulo mientras se tomaban de las manos y bajaban la vista, los único que no estaba participando eran Sakura, Tsunade y Sai,

—Toma mi mano, Sakura— le indicó Tsunade, así lo hizo a su vez Tsunade colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos, Sakura quiso imitarla pero no pudo apartar la mirada.

El templo cimbró, Mito parecía estar exhausta, la tinta negra estaba subiéndole por el brazo y antes de que subiera por competo, Sai puso la mano sobre la de Mito, la tinta retrocedió un poco subiendo el por el brazo del hombre.

—Aidoneus— Mito murmuró apenas con un hilo de voz, — tus hijos se han alimentado de nuestra sangre, tu hijo Asmodeo ha bebido de nuestra sangre y hemos bebido la de él, permítenos bajar a tu reino…

—Estás listo—, susurro Sai sacando su forma verdadera en un instante— _descensus ad ínferos_ — gritó, al instante Mito cayó al suelo, Asmodeo la tomó entre su garras y la llevó a su boca, arrancándole parte del pecho, Sakura escuchó el crujir de sus huesos.

—No te muevas Sakura— dijo— cierra los ojos y por ningún motivos los abras, no importa lo que sientas, incluso si sientes una presencia, no hables no te muevas y no abras los ojos, si lo haces estarás perdida, ¿entiendes?

Sakura asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, el frio se colaba por su huesos, sintió el leve viento que entraba y silbaba, el olor a carne quemada la envolvió y sintió nauseas pero no se movió, sintió el frio del sudor y las palpitaciones de su corazón, la mano firme de Tsunade sobre la suya, escuchó un murmullo, pisadas cerca de ella, el rugido de un animal que le helaba sangre y sintió las piernas flaquear, el olor cada vez se hacía más insoportable, quiso gritar y abrir los ojos cuando sintió que era observada, y el gruñido de lo que parecía un perro salvaje cerca, oliéndola, le dolía el cuerpo, escucho un grito desgarrador y algo caliente que le salpicaba en la cara, quiso alejar su mente de ahí.

— Aidoneus— la voz de Tsunade la escuchó lejana— Este es nuestro sacrificio; el corazón de una Uzumaki pura que bajará tu reino, el corazón de sesenta hombres impuros que laten vehementes por ti, por tu presencia y el vientre de una mujer pura para dar a luz a tus descendientes. Alimentamos a tus hijos y ellos no han alimentados, permítenos bajar a tu reino y concédenos la vida eterna. Coloca en la frente el _Byakugō_ a quienes te hemos obedecido.

El silencio reinante se interrumpió con un crujido, el gruido de una bestia que estaba sobre ellas se intensificó, los gritos desgarradores de los hombres.

— Aidoneus— prosiguió Tsunade— te hemos alimentado y nos has alimentado por medio de tu hijo, permítenos descender de tu reino.

.

—Abre los ojos, Sakura.— la voz de Tsunade la volvió a la realidad, sintió los pies entumecidos y no supo cuando había pasado, el calor del día iluminaba la estancia, seguramente eran horas las que habían pasado, lo primera que observó fue a Mito aun con la mano sobre el vientre de la mujer quien seguía con los ojos abiertos, casi desorbitados, muda en un grito que parecía interno, Sai había recobrado su forma humana y también seguía con la mano sobre la de Mito, ambos parecían agotados, sudaban y tenían algunas manchas rojas en su ropa, Tsunade se encontraba también agotada, se le notaba en los ojos que parecían tener ojeras, su mano seguía firme sobre la frente de la mujer en la mesa.

—Aidoneus— murmuró Mito— recibe mi agradecimiento— susurró. – he bebió tu sangre y has perdonado nuestros pecados.

Sai abrió más el pergamino y más letras empezaron a danzar sobre el papel, volvieron a surcarse en la piel de la mujer, que parecía no tener más fuerzas, volvió a quemarse en su piel y en esta ocasión las letras empezaron a formar líneas delgadas que surcaron todo el cuerpo de la mujer antes de defender sobre la mano de Mito , las mismas líneas siguieron a la mano de Tsunade y cuando llegaron a la mano que sostenía a Sakura se le sumaron también, un ardor intenso se le formó en el vientre, como agua caliente en lugar de sangre que paseaba por todo su cuerpo, las líneas se extendieron por todo su cuerpo y siguieron a su frente donde se arremolinó, vio como en la frente de Mito se formó un rombo grande al mismo tiempo que a Tsunade solo que este negro, Tsunade soltó al fin su mano cayendo de rodillas.

Sakura jadeó, ante sus ojos Mito se transformaba en joven, sus largos cabellos tomaban un aspecto rojizo intenso, la pelirroja se talló los ojos, Sakura se tocó la frente tratando de adivinar si ella tenía la marca.

—Lo logramos— susurró Mito, la voz parecía más tersa— el Byakugou es nuestro, al fin. Sakura quiso sonreír pero vio el cuerpo sobre la mesa, la joven mujer parecía estar en huesos, la piel reseca y pegada al cuerpo, como si le hubieran drenado toda la sangre del cuerpo, tembló cuando observó los ojos abiertos y los ojos blancos estuvo segura que aquella imagen la segura de por vida.

—Cálmate, Sakura— Tsunade se incorporó al fin, camino un poco a la mujer en la mesa y le colocó una frazada sobre el rostro— No es pánico lo que sientes, es el poder que está emergiendo, tus ojos estaban ciegos pero los has abierto ahora

Sakura se dio cuenta entonteces, Tsunade estaba también manchada de sangre, su ropa tenia salpicones de sangre, no era de ella, se dio cuenta entonces cuando giro la mirada que estaba en medio de un charco de sangre, todas las personas que estaba en el salón se encontraban tiradas, desmedradas, pudo ver el desorden, cuerpos apilados, cerca de la puerta seguramente al intentar salir.

— ¿Qué— qué ha pasado?—pregunto al fin.

— Aidoneus, liberó a los cerberos— contestó Mito simplemente.

—Estas personas…

—Respira— murmuró Tsunade calmadamente— era necesario, ellas no poseían el Don, fueron sacrificios

Sakura comprendió, habían sido señuelos, la fe de tener vida eterna no se les condecía a cualquiera, ella misma había reclutado a personas para convencerlas de sacrificarse a sí mismas, adultos y niños por igual. Había estado en la mayoría de los rituales la sangre era necesaria, lavar su propia sangre era necesario.

—Mito Uzumaki— la voz de Sai el sacó del trance. – haz sido guardiana de los nueve demonios que gobiernan el inframundo, mi padre te ha concedió el _Byakugō_ por tus servicios, has alimentado a mis hermanos por siglos, este es tu pago.

— ¿Uzumaki? — Aquel apellido le sonaba lejano, los Uzumaki eran una leyendas, casi mitológicos, los defensores de las nueve bestias del inframundo, había pensado que era una especie de cuentos para niños, las personas hablaban de seres mitológico que habían azotado las aldeas, los Azumaki liderados por Naruto Uzumaki logrado encerrarlas en el inframundo, con esto habían hecho un pacto, solo los de sangre pura podrían ser guardianes, así pues habían descendido para impedir que volvieran a subir. Ella era la única e de sangre pura que quedaba, es tan vieja como las leyendas,

—Tsunade Senju— continuó el hombre— eres descendiente de lo Uzumaki, has ayudado a conservar el poder para encerrar a los demonios, tu pago está completo también. Y tú, el demonio señaló a Sakura, por tu sangre corren algunos vestigios, tu sangre es impura pero ayudaste a alimentar a los demonios, tienes tu recompensa también…

Flamas negras se arremolinaron sobre ella quemándola al igual que Tsunade, era como si las estuvieran quemando, ardía sentía la piel desprenderse y sanarse al instante, sintió cómo de su frente salieron dos cuerpos, pequeños, puntiagudos, sintió los dientes crecer, afilarse y su propia vista tornarse roja, cayó de rodillas, se levantó lentamente, la apariencia de Tsunade era diferente, no solo tenía cuernos sino una especie de líneas negras en su cuerpo, manos y pies semejantes a las que tenía Sai cuando se transformaba.

— Ahora la mía. — murmuró el hombre mientras avanzaba, se tornó de nuevo como bestia, Sakura quedó inmóvil cuando sintió la garra del hombre sobre su vientre, sintió al momento un ardor desde dentro, como brazas quemándole, profirió un grito desgarrador al sentir como algo se movió dentro, querido salir. Le recordó a la mujer que estaba en la mesa, su vientre hinchado queriendo retener algo que luchaba por salir.

Apretó con fuerza su vientre, el rombo en su frente se activó en el acto y las líneas salieron a surcar su cuerpo, sintió como se desgarraba por dentro, con horror apreció que era partida en dos, de su vientre una mano salía, un pequeña mano que se abría paso por su piel después el resto de in infante se dejaba caer, Sakura sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban, al ver su cuerpo de esa manera, pero más pronto la líneas empezaron a cerrarle la herida, quemándola de paso, el ardor que se tornaba insoportable, Mito la observaba a lo lejos junto a Tsunade que estaba ya en su estado normal, se apoyó de la mesa para no caer, su vientre estaba cerrado totalmente, en el piso un bebé se movía llorando.

—Padre — murmuró **Asmodeo** — tomó al infante con su mano y lo llevo a su hocico, lo devoró en un santiamén chocando ante la mirada azorada de Sakura que no se compagina del shock— he bebido tu sangre y mi sangre, perdona mis pecados. He dado vida a un descendiente y te he alimentado con él, permíteme ir a tu reino.

Un círculo apareció debajo de la bestia, volviendo todo de negro y engulléndolo.

Reinó el silencio por un momento antes de que Tsunade tomara del brazo a Sakura y la jalara, está lo siguió aun tambaleante, salieron de la casa que pronto se desvanecía dentro de la tierra, dejando solo los restos de los cuerpos sobre la superficie…

— ¿Qué…?—

—Has dado vida al hijo de Asmodeo— Mito le explicó. – era necesario para que pudiera beber su propia sangre, los demonios no pueden sangrar… él no podía volver si no lo hacía.

—No, comprendo—

—Ha intentado preñar a miles de mujeres— explicó Tsunade. Pero solo alguien con la sangre Uzumaki podría hacerlo, Mito tiene sangre pura por lo que su cuerpo solo daría a luz de forma natural y su sangre no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo volver, yo tengo sangre Senju por lo que solo nacerían niños que no podría comer… tú eres más humana que nosotros tu sangre es débil y tu cuerpo frágil

— ¿Qué significa?

— Los que nacen con un _Don_ conservan sangre de los demonios en ella, tu abuela o la abuela de tu abuela fue marcada, cómo tú ahora y su sangre manchada, no importa cuando tiempo pase conservaran la sangre dentro de su venas del demonio por generaciones hasta que el último de sus descendientes mueran, tus hijos tendrán la misma maldición que tú.

—Pero no te preocupes— interrumpió Mito— , los príncipes del inframundo solo emergen cada cien siglos y no te harán daño, para eso es el _Byakugō,_ ahora mismo está intentando limpiar tu sangre por dentro, y tomará siglos para lograrlo, algún día y tú sabrás cuando esto pase, tu cuerpo podrá dar a luz a hijos puros, sin rastro de mancha y nadie podrá reclamarlo.

Sakura parpadeó sintiendo aun por dentro el fuego.

— En cuanto a tus cuernos— siguió la rubia, — llegará el día en que puedas desaparecerlos, no ahora… sentirás la necesidad de alimentarte como ellos, hasta que el _Byakugō_ te cure completamente.

— ¿Qué significa?— preguntó la mujer sin comprender tocando con la lengua sus afilados dientes inconscientemente.

— Que te esperan muchos siglos de soledad— completo Mito.— Nadie dijo que el precio de vivir por siempre fuera poco.

.

.

.

FIN

.

Leí algunos mitos sobre el inframundo y algunos ensayos sobre este, si tienen tiempo les recomiendo leer el estudio que marca el inicio de la lectura, es muy interesante. No tuve ocasión de profundizar mucho en los personajes, me encanta Sai así que quise ocuparlo sí o sí. La idea principal en un inicio fue representar los ciclos de la inmortalidad, con Mito como la muerte, Tsunade como el puente y Sakura como la reencarnación, en algún punto perdí la idea y se volvió confuso.

Pensé en un título que pudiera describir la vida de Sakura, las fases de la luna, comenzando por la luna llena cuando todo está completo y de pronto estas a mitad, con el paso del tiempo logra de nuevo estar completa, la luna no desaparece por completo pero solo en ocasiones se muestra en todo su esplendor, de nuevo fue confuso al final. Es todo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
